LIES
by ArianissX0X0
Summary: He's married and a father. She's engaged and a mother. They have an affair. -I suck at summaries. Check it out? A/U & OOC (Inspired by ABC's Betrayal)


**Eddie Duran (Cody Longo)**

**Cynthia Duran (Melissa Ordway)**

**Sophia Duran (Harper Beckham)**

**Cameron Johnson (Wyatt Nash)**

**Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood) **

**Mason Johnson (Flynn Bloom) **

**Theodore Kowalski a.k.a Theo [Ed O'Neill]**

**Theodore Kowalski Jr. a.k.a TK [Zach Roerig]**

**—-—•**

**21 year old Loren Tate is the mother to 3 year old Mason and engaged to her high school sweetheart/baby daddy Cameron. **

**Cameron got her pregnant right before senior year and she gave birth a week after graduation.**

**25 year old Eddie Duran has been married to Cynthia Kowalski, now, Duran for four years and the father to 2 year old Sophia. Cynthia's mother passed and now it's just her father and younger brother.**

**—-—•**

**Disclaimer: i own nothinggg. But half the plot (plot was inspired by ABC's ****_Betrayal_****). **

—-—•

"Cyn! Have you seen my keys?" Eddie screamed from the living room, searching through his daughter's toys for his keys.

"Kitchen table!" Cynthia yelled back from their daughters room.

"Is Sophia dressed yet?" He asked once he got his keys and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." Cynthia said as she walked out of the room with Sophia on her hip.

"Ready Soph?" As soon as the words left his mouth Sophia shot her arms towards her father, "Up! Up!" Eddie chuckled and took her.

"Hey, I love you." Cynthia grabbed his arm and kissed him.

"Love you too."

—-—

"Mason, what are you doing?" Loren called out to her son.

He ran into the kitchen where she was preparing his cereal. "Notin mommy!" He smiled.

"I don't believe you, Mason Scott."

"Mommy!" He laughed.

"Come eat your cereal baby."

"I no baby! I big boy!"

"No! You're my baby!" Loren teased.

"Daddy! Mommy callin me baby!" Mason yelled and laughed when his mother said, "Mase, you told on me!"

"Mommy, stop calling Mason a baby. He's a big boy now!" Cameron entered the room and kissed Loren's cheek.

"Okay Daddy." Loren smiled.

—-—

"When we leavin?" Mason asked once he finished his cereal.

"Soon. Mommy just has to finish her hair." Cameron replied.

"Mommy bringin me?!" Mason's eyes and smile widened.

"Yeah. Daddy has something to do this morning."

"Ready Mase?" Loren picked up her gray Michael Kors purse and walked towards her son.

"Yes!" He jumped down from his seat and ran to the living to grab his backpack.

"Loren, come here." Loren walked around the island and stood in front of him.

"I love you Loren Elizabeth."

"I love you Cameron Michael." She gave him a lingering kiss. As his hand move down to her ass Mason ran back into the room.

"I'm ready Mommy." They pulled away from each other.

"Bye Mason."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Loren."

"Bye Cam."

—-—

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Eddie! What can I get you?"

"A large Java Chip Frap and a pink cake pop for Soph."

"Coming right up." Lily smiled and started making his drink. Eddie handed her the credit card to pay.

"Have a good day Eddie."

"You too Lil."

—-—

"Hey Lil."

"Hey Loren. What can I get ya?"

"Medium Java Chip Frap and chocolate cake pop for Mase." Loren handed her the twenty dollar bill.

"Here's your change and your stuff." Lily smiled.

"Have a good day Loren."

"You too Lil."

—-—

Loren turned her black Suburban off and helped Mason get out. They were walking to the park outside of the daycare when the familiar face of a little girl came to view.

"Hi Mason!"

"Hi Sophia! When play in the sand box wit me?" Mason asked and Sophia nodded her head. Mason held out his hand and Sophia grabbed it. They ran to the sandbox and started building sand castles.

"You must be an assistant?" The man that was holding Sophia's hand asked Loren.

"Uh, no. I'm Mason's mother, Loren."

"You look to young to be a mother." He chuckled.

"I had him when I was eighteen."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah.. And you are?"

"Sophia's father, Eddie." He held her hand out and shook it.

"Well sorry I don't recognize you. Usually Cameron, Mason's father, brings him."

"Yeah, Cynthia, Sophia's mother, usually brings her, you wouldn't know me anyways. I'm usually at work by now."

"What do you do?" Loren asked out of curiosity.

"Lawyer, I work at Kowalski Law Firm with my father-in-law."

"I use to want to be a lawyer... When I was twelve. Then I got into photography."

"Cynthia use to do that. Last year she changed her profession to fashion designer."

"That's why you look so nice." Loren laughed and he joined in. It was a joke because he was only wearing a white v-neck, jeans, and running shoes. He really didn't look that bad though.

"Well, you could pass of as a fashion designer or model." He complemented. She was wearing a black ruffled shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and turquoise high heels. He nails, iPhone case, and bracelets were also turquoise. Her brown to blonde ombre hair was half up half down and her make-up was done perfectly.

"Thank you, but I take their pictures." She blushed.

"Well I have to go to work." She said after the daycare staff brought the children inside.

"Where do you work?"

"Tate's Studio. My mom's place."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." Loren said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Loren."

"Have a good day Eddie."

"You too."

—-—•

"So you're telling me, you just met this guy and you told him where you work?"

"I know Melissa! What is wrong with me?!" Loren groaned as she cleaned her lenses.

"Was he at least cute?"

"Very." Loren answered.

"I'm telling Cameron."

"Melissa, stop."

"I'm joking Lo."

"You're cruel."

"Whatever, studio's all yours." Melissa packed her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Family pictures at the park." Melissa answered.

"Have fun!"

"Always!"

—-—

-5:15 p.m-

Loren was cleaning the place up when somebody knocked on the door. She was surprised by who was behind it.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" She opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Can I see your pictures? I need family photos done and I thought if I could find the perfect photographer then it would be... well perfect."

"Sure." She smiled.

They were going through family photos she had previously done. There was a family with the four grandparents, the parents, and ten children.

"Who positioned them?"

"I did. I picked the location too." Loren smiled proudly. It was her favorite job to do.

"These are amazing Loren Tate." Eddie turned his head to look at her.

She turned also, "how do you know my last name?" She asked. He pointed to her name tag, she had written Loren Tate in big, neat letters.

"Oh." She felt stupid.

"I'm not stalking you, Beautiful." He chuckled.

"That's go-" before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. The fought for dominance until Eddie pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Lor-" He tried apologizing, but she pulled him back in. Soon enough the doors were locked and they were on the couch in her office screaming each other's names out in pleasure.

—-—•

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The way I did their meeting and the way they ended up having sex was weird but I also couldn't use too much from ****_Betrayal_****. Let me know what you think? **

**Xoxo, Ari **


End file.
